cursedgamenewfandomcom-20200214-history
Books/DVDs
dance DVD '''"Your Career In Dancing". A DVD that supposedly will teach you how to dance, though the content rating on the back specifically says that it's not for anyone under the age of 18. It costs $25. Raises Dancing Skill : +1 Maximum 20 '''martial arts DVD A DVD that claims to be able to teach martial arts. You doubt it, but you imagine it would be a good workout nonetheless. It costs $25. Raises Combat Skill : Maxium 20 Parenting for Dummies A book that does exactly what it claims: teaches the basics of parenting and preparing for children. It's kind of condescending at times, but still informative. It costs $40. What to Expect When You're Expecting A book about pregnancy and childbirth. Although the subject matter is pretty clear, there's some stuff about parenting in a few of the later chapters, at least for the beginning of the eventual child's life. It costs $35. Basics of Parenting Less of a book and more of a magazine, this relatively brief primer on parenting and pregnancy contains some useful information nonetheless. It costs $15. Light Feet A book about dancing, intended for beginners. The basic steps are pretty simple, but there's some complicated stuff in there too. It costs $35. Raises Dancing Skill : +2 Maxium skill 30 Office Environments For Imbeciles A book about office jobs. It's pretty straightforward, with some useful tips, but there's just a hint of condescension. It costs $35. Raises Office Skill : Maxium skill 20 Waving the Flag The full title of the book is "Waving the Flag: Symbolic Gestures That Can Inspire Those Around You Without Actually Doing Anything". Looks like a book on supervisory and leadership techniques. It costs $35. Raises Supervisory Skill : Maxium skill 20 Handsome And Handy A book on home repair, along with ideas on how to seduce women while helping them with their, ahem, plumbing. It's a very odd book, but the reviews, while denouncing the sexism, compliment the author on the thorough knowledge of various aspects of home repair. It costs $35. Raises Technical Aptitude Skill : Maxium skill 20 Poker Face A book about poker faces. Seems pretty self-explanatory. The blurb on the back, though, makes it clear that the book is about deception and lying, and how to both spot it, and get away with it. It costs $35. Raises Deception Skill : Maxium skill 20 Women's Health magazine A magazine dedicated to women's health, as the name implies. There's pictures of fit but not necessarily muscular women throughout, and the articles are dedicated to methods of maintaining a fit, female body. +1 femininity, -1 sexuality It costs $15. Style Magazine A magazine about fashion and style, unsurprisingly. There are tips for what to wear to certain occasions, what accessories go well with what outfits, and even how to carry yourself to display confidence and grace. +1 femininity, -1 sexuality, +1 natural charisma It costs $15. Cosmopolitan Magazine World famous Cosmo magazine. Full of tips for fashion, femininity and sex, for anyone interested in reading it. You've heard that the sex tips are actually quite ridiculous, but you suppose beggars can't be choosers. +1 femininity, -1 sexuality, +1 sex skill, +1 natural charisma It costs $15. Reading this item will use it up. Hustler magazine A scandalous pornographic magazine. The focus is on straight, heterosexual sex, usually in strange locations, but not necessarily strange by any stretch of the imagination. +1 femininity, +1 sexuality, +5 arousal It costs $20. Sex Herald magazine A magazine by women, for women. Quite literally, in fact, as this particular magazine caters to women who like women in a more-than-platonic way. +1 femininity, -1 sexuality, +5 arousal It costs $20. Men's Health magazine A magazine dedicated to men's health, as the name implies. Features pictures of half-naked, heavily muscled, oiled-up men, and articles about how to stay in shape. -1 femininity, +1 sexuality It costs $15. Back to Main Page